Cowboy versus Wimp
by Lupinewings
Summary: Blue just wants to find his so called new son. Niedermayer just wants a bad day over with. Someone has to give way. Hints of Valentine/Niedermayer slash.


"Son, just tell me what I want to know."

Honestly, all Blue Backstrom wanted to do was get his hands on his new found son (if that's what he was). And only Everett could tell him that. But Everett was gone and so he had hoped to find out from Sergeant Niedermayer. Now Pete was an idiot, he knew that, but usually he listened to reason. Today, however, reason obviously hadn't come home. Niedermayer simply shook his head.

"No. Now please move."

Clearly he'd had a piss poor day. Splattered with mud and stinking of corpse, Niedermayer bore an unusual scowl and looked exhausted. Blue gave his long suffering look. "I'm not asking again, Pete."

"No. I don't know where they are and wouldn't tell you if I could. I do not tail your sons, sir. And neither claims you as a father, anyway."

"They don't have to. If this Valentine is my son, then I need to know."

"It's not my business. Besides, why would you care?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't? Where are they?"

"No idea."

The resulting punch sent Niedermayer to his knees. He scrambled up, looking terrified. "Now tell me," Blue said. "It's my duty. I should know my children."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucked irresponsibly, sir."

Blue stared at the man in front of him. "What?"

"You're not a father except biologically. Frankly, they'd both been better off with a real father, not a cowboy sheriff who can't control his urges. The only good thing is Valentine never had to live with you."

Another punch, another fall. Niedermayer clearly knew little of fighting-he backed up, looked around as if to flee. Blue punched again, Niedermayer stepped away. Blood started to drip and mix in the rain. Niedermayer threw a weak punch, which Blue dodged and Blue grabbed Niedermayer's ear and younger man yelped once then froze as Blue took a hunting knife and carefully nicked Niedermayer's ear. "We know how this goes." Part of Blue cringed at this. He didn't attack fellow officers. But he'd had a crappy few months and all because of Everett and Gregory.

Niedermayer wrenched backwards. His face drained of color but he shook his head mutely. Blue sighed, punched him hard in the stomach, and then fell as the younger man kicked under his knee. Niedermayer twisted and straddled him, gripping his throat tightly with one hand and the other grasping Blue's knifehand. "I can't fight well," Niedermayer said as he squeezed. "But I do know the human anatomy. If I keep pressing here, I will strangle you." He pressed harder and black spots appeared in Blue's field of vision. Niedermayer released his throat. "Don't look for them, sir. It's better for all of us."

He stood up and Blue's arm exploded in pain as a shoe mashed his knife hand. Niedermayer picked up the knife, stood on his arm for agonizing seconds and then left. A car started and then drove away.

Blue staggered up, his right hand a bloody mess. He stumbled and hobbled to his car. He'd go get fixed up. He could wait.

Niedermayer hissed as he drove towards his apartment. His ribs ached and he barely could see through his rapidly swelling eye. He pulled over, made sure the knife was hidden under the seat, and called Gravely. "Where are you?" Gravely demanded.

"Got tied up. Look, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"What is going on?"

"I'll be there."

He pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant. Gravely hurried over then stopped. "My god!"

"Just a fight. I need to change and really…"

"You are not backing out on this! I know you carry a clean outfit. Come here."

Gravely spent time and the first aid kit cleaning Niedermayer's face and Niedermayer struggled into his clean outfit. "You will tell me everything," she said. "We'll get an ice pack inside."

They headed inside, Gravely frowning. She pointed to a table where the others sat. Niedermayer walked over, trying to angle so no one would see his face. "Pete," Almond called.

"Oh, my."

"Oh, no." Paquet stood up.

"It's all right," Niedermayer said. "Sit. Please."

"Who ran into you?" Backstrom demanded.

"Minor fight. I'm sorry."

Gravely came back with an icepack. "Here it is," she said. "Let's get back to reviewing the Hanks case."

"I want to know who slammed Niedermayer," Moto said.

"It could be important to the case," Backstrom said.

"It isn't," Niedermayer said. "I simply responded aggressively when I shouldn't have."

"You?" Backstrom said skeptically. The gruff man raised an eyebrow. Almond snorted.

"Later," Gravely said.

They discussed the case. Niedermayer excused himself to make a quick call to Valentine. "Niedermayer?" came a purr.

"Hi, Valentine. Look, be careful, all right?"

"I'm always careful. Safe sex is my speciality."

Niedermayer felt heat rise through his neck. "You are too cute," he said. "I'm serious, Val."

"So am I."

"Please, Val. Please."

A pause. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just-make sure you're careful." Niedermayer felt like an idiot but he had to warn Valentine. "I think Blue and his cronies may be around. So please be careful."

"All right. Thanks. Did you tell Backstrom?"

"I will." Niedermayer inhaled. "Um, be safe."

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"So you think I'm cute?"

Niedermayer's face reddened more. "Good night, Val." He paused. "Yes." He hung up.

The unit ate, talked and broke up for the night. Niedermayer pulled Moto aside. "Keep an eye out for Blue. I thought I saw his car," he said.

"What?" Moto asked. "Is that who you…"

"Good night. Don't tell Backstrom. Please."

"He'll kill you."

"Just not yet."

"You're crazy."

At home, finally, Niedermayer undressed and began icing his ribs. A knock made him stand up. He opened the door for Gravely, Paquet, and Almond. "Yes?"

"So talk," Gravely said. "Who did you run into?" She pushed in. "Nice place."

"Blue. But don't tell Backstrom. I mean, he's getting clean and I don't want him to get more upset." Niedermayer allowed his friends in.

"You look like you were an accident." Paquet touched his eye. "What happened?"

"Just a minor altercation. Blue wants Val. I warned VAl. I should…"

"I'll tell Backstrom," Gravely said. "He has to know."

"Let me do that," Almond said.

Niedermayer sighed. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You tangled with Blue Backstrom. That's a big deal." Almond shook his head. "I hope you got a hit or two in."

Niedermayer shrugged. He allowed his friends to fuss and then he crawled into bed. Almond headed to Backstrom's barge. Backstrom greeted him with a bottle of root beer and Valentine sat in front of the TV. "Hey, Almond," Backstrom said. "So, who beat Niedermayer up?"

"Niedermayer got hurt?" Valentine asked. "Why didn't you say so? Is he OK?"

"He got in a fight. His eye is swollen. He's fine," Backstrom said.

"He is fine. But you need to know he tangled with Blue."

Backstrom slowly stood up. "He fought Blue?"

"What the hell does that asshole want?" Valentine asked. "Is that why Niedermayer called?"

"Niedermayer called you?" Backstrom said.

"He said he was worried and to be careful. He never said he was hurt. He said he thought Blue may be around." Valentine picked up his phone.

"Niedermayer didn't want to upset you," Almond said.

"Great thinking," Backstrom said acidly. "What did Blue want?"

"It appears he wants to meet Valentine."

"He can go to hell," Valentine snapped. He punched his phone. "Yeah? Get your ass here now. I need you." He hung up.

"Who did you just call?" Almond said.

"Niedermayer. He can tell us what happened and I can yell at him here."

"I doubt if he will come," Almond said. "He's pretty exhausted."

"He'll come," Backstrom said. "Valentine whistled."

"What does that mean?" Valentine demanded. "He's not a dog. He's a friend."

"It means he smiles like an imbecile whenever he sees you."

Almond blinked at them. "Really?"

"Watch," Backstrom said. It took 15 minutes but Niedermayer showed. "Get in here," Backstrom said as he opened the door.

Niedermayer walked down the stairs. Almond watched him and yes, Niedermayer smiled at Valentine. Valentine walked over to him. "What happened?" Niedermayer asked. "Why did you call?"

"Tell us what happened," Backstrom said.

Valentine reached and touched Niedermayer's eye. "Wow."

"I got into a fight with Blue as I know Almond told you. I should have just walked away but I didn't."

"Why does he want me?" Valentine asked.

"To meet with you as you're his son." Niedermayer sat down. "We argued." He sighed. "Sorry, Lieutenant."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"Yes, sir."

"I should file charges," Backstrom said.

"No, sir. Because I did hit him too."

"Yeah, but you got pummeled," Almond said.

"I did injure him," Niedermayer admitted.

"How bad?" Almond asked.

"I broke his hand, probably his wrist."

Backstrom raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"I kicked his knee as well." Niedermayer pulled a knife from his pocket. "I took his knife."

Backstrom blinked. "Aren't you full of surprises?"

"Thank you, sir."

Almond and Backstrom exchanged looks. Valentine sat and gazed at Niedermayer who stared back but then looked away, skin darkening. "Enough, Romero, come on," Almond said, grabbing Niedermayer's arm. "Go home."

"Hey," Valentine protested.

"I just got here," Niedermayer said.

"He can stay," Valentine said.

"No, he can't. Good night. Thank you for the information. You two take a cold shower." Backstrom inhaled.

Niedermayer stood, red faced, murmured something to Valentine, and left with Almond. Valentine turned to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's more amusing to watch him stare at you. Besides, how did you miss it?"

"I've been a little preoccupied with gaining a brother, pissing off my newly found father, and making up a little with my mother. And _someone_ told me he was dating Paquet."

"They broke up."

"You didn't tell me."

"Forgot," Backstrom said, shrugging. Valentine frowned then smiled.

"Should we be worried about Blue?"

"We'll be careful. You be careful. Of course if Niedermayer can beat him, we have no worries."

"He's not weak."

"Just wimpy."

Valentine frowned. "Wimpy Niedermayer took out cowboy Blue."

Backstrom laughed. "Yeah, and Blue will never live that down."

"Want a root beer?"

"Sure."

"You better not date him."

"Date? No telling. Sex? Oh, yes."

Backstrom groaned. "So not listening."

Valentine laughed.


End file.
